Summon Night: Pratty's Story
by WindAL-Ironblade
Summary: Everything changed since Varil killed Amariss. And Pratty was given two choices, either struggle to live for remaining few days or just die. pairings: Varil X Pratty X Rasho... and many more :) My first fanfiction! Author's Page added!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Before anything else: This fanfiction's plot is taken after the main story of the game: Summon Night Sword Craft Story. Maybe you can see some wrong grammars and sentence structure and etc. since I'm not good in English (please forgive me. No offence please…?).

Disclaimer: Even the letter 'S' of the game Summon Night is not mine. I'll do my best to not make a trouble to Flight Plan staffs.

Anyway, let's begin the story. Here we go…

Summon Night: Pratty's Story

Fight 1: prologue

Day 1:

This is the city found at the middle of the ocean, Wystern. Two years are passed from the incident of the spirit of fire, Parista, and peace is again returned in this city.

Pratty, who followed the path of her father Shintetsu to become a Craftlord of Iron is now living in busy days as a new member of seven Craftlords.

At the third floor of the Central Tower, offices of all seven Craftlords including hers are located. There, the Craftlords like her doing their jobs to maintain peace and orderliness in Wystern as well as other partner countries in Lyndbaum. But here, the usual job given to Pratty is

Signing of papers.

Which she hated most. She prefers doing other works (mostly physical) than this. Maybe other Craftlords has same thought as hers about this matter, or else no secret passage was there in Central Tower used to escape from Craftlords' work.

After signing the last paper, she leaned back to her chair and sighed. Looked up to ceiling then walls, a usual view she can see since she became a Craftlord. At her table side there is her weapon bag, top is slightly leaning to table so that it will stand. Sword, axe, spear, knuckles, drill, and bow… best of each kind of weapon she forged is placed inside.

"Hey, are you finished signing those papers Pratty?"

The one who entered to her office without knocking the door is her guardian beast and the same time, the Oni king of mt. Gokei, Rasho.

"Ah! Rasho, how many times I need to tell you to knock the door before you enter my office!" Pratty jumped from her chair she was seating.

"And why do I need to knock the door before I enter into your office? Remember, I'm your guardian beast!" Rasho replied.

"It's because this is MY office. The girl's room always needed privacy! Besides, what if there's someone who wants to assassinate me…" Pratty yelled. Rasho crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. "Assassinate? You?"

"Just do it what I said next time!"

But that is really impossible to happen that she'll easily killed by ordinary assassins, since she improved a lot from Parista's incident. 'If it will happen, I'm going to worry for that assassin than to worry you.' Rasho thought.

"Anyway, if you're finished signing those damn papers, Can we go to the Labyrinth together? Everyone seemed busy for the preparation for the tomorrow's tournament. I'm so bored here!"

Pratty looked up to Rasho then said, "Uh-huh, then it means everyone ignores you and you don't have a person to tease or fool by your idiotic stuffs so you bored, right?" she giggled "Poor Rasho".

"Stop giggling now idiot! Are you coming with me or not?" Rasho said irritably. In two years they spent together, they got to know each other well enough. She knows that Rasho is the one of those annoying type of man who always makes fun of others, though it's normal thing since he is Oni demon. Most of the time, his victim is Pratty but well, she already used to it.

"I'll go with you. Actually I'm planning to go there even you didn't invite me. I'm tired of sitting here in whole day and I think I need some exercise."

Rasho gave a satisfied smirk and leaved the place. Pratty hurried to pick her weapon bag and placed at her hip then she followed after him.

Everyone in Wystern is busy for the preparation, especially to those in Gold guild and Silver guild. Finally the time is come to replace the past Craftlord of Amber, Lubert.

When they went down to the first floor of the central tower, she saw familiar faced girl who wears a yellow bandana came out from the room connecting to Labyrinth (workshop).

"Razzy!" Pratty called the girl. Razzy immediately noticed the voice and turned around to face Pratty and cheerfully greeted back. "Hi, big sis!" she run towards Pratty and gave a tackle and strong hug. Until now, she's still in childish manner even she grown and her height reached Pratty's nose level. Or maybe because Pratty's height doesn't made a great change after two years?

"Big sis, guess what! I'm one of the chosen craftknight for the tournament, great isn't it? Promise me you'll cheer me there okay?" Razzy announced happily. Since Razzy is one of her close friend, she doesn't have a doubt to her answer to that matter, but before she could say a thing she was cut off by the familiar voice.

"What are you saying Razzy? She will cheer me and not you because Pratty wants the worthy one like her to be a Craftlord." They turned around to see Sanary standing at front of the Central Tower's main door which connecting to the lower Wystern.

Pratty waved her hand to Sanary as she approached the group, but Razzy jumped between them, facing Sanary. "No Sanary, big sis will going to cheer me! Right, big sis?"

"Eh? T-that is… umm…" Pratty was confused to Razzy's sudden question, two girls staring at her with threatening eyes and waiting for her answer. Pratty is unable to answer gave them an answer since two of them are her close friends and she don't want to hurt either of feelings, and other than that, she knew, it's clear for her who she wanted to become the latest member of seven Craftlords.

Oh great, she was trapped now, and Rasho who's standing behind her completely ignoring the conversation among the girls, a wisest decision not to get involved in his master's problem. Pratty smiled bitterly to the girls and turned her head to her guardian beast.

"Rasho…?

…RUN!"

Pratty shouted as she pulled his hand and escaped to the Labyrinth.

[To be continued…]


	2. Chapter 2: In The Labyrinth

Konyanayachiwa minnasan! It's me, WindAL-Ironblade! Here goes the chapter two. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Summon Night is not mine… MEAW =' '=

Summon Night: Pratty's Story

Fight 2: In the Labyrinth

After running away from Razzy and Sanary, Pratty and Rasho ended up at the Labyrinth 45th floor WITHOUT using any teleporter; only thing to blame for that is Pratty's run-away-from-Razzy instinct. After all, Razzy is the worst and most fearsome one in Wystern in terms of running and chasing.

"Wahahaha! I pity you, Pratty. It's wise decision to run away from them in that situation!" The red-haired demon laughed at his master's misfortune.

"It's not funny at all Rasho" Girl glared at the man floating next to her. How envious he is that he doesn't needed to run extremely like she did, so obviously he is sweat less unlike her. "I feel guilty for I have done to them…"

"Then why you didn't tell them that 'Oh, you're freakin' awesome in a way that both of you are very much NOT qualified to the position of the Craftlord' so that they'll stop asking you?" And he burst into another laugh, forcefully yet unintentionally waking up some strays around them; So far none of them attacked the two after disturbing their sleeps.

"Try to say it in front of them. I won't help you if they going to rip your head off.

No jokes."

She spat coldly. The demon absentmindedly taken aback not because of her treat but he saw her gripping tightly her Regist Claw[1] in her right hand, ready to send him to the world of dead right here right now.

He raised his two hands immediately in 'Surrender pose' Thankfully she seemed not going to do whatever brutal thing in her mind.

"Oh, is that you Almighty Craftlord of Iron?"

A male voice came behind Pratty. She almost jumped in surprise and she gulped at sudden third person's voice, since this part of the Labyrinth…

Nobody should be here except themselves and strays, right?

Pratty felt a cold touch on her left shoulder despite of her companion was floating at RIGHT side.

"Aaaaaahhhhh– wait, it's you Varil!"

Because of her super reflexes, unknowingly she was already threw her punch to Varil but fortunately the boy; who always wears a cloth with his significant color – blue and white; defended himself from incoming attack with his golden spear.

"Hey, what kind of greeting is that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"S-sorry, I thought you are some kind of…er…ghost?"

The demon burst into laugh again while the blond rolled his eyes.

"You still believe in ghosts? For God's sake, Pratty, You're already sixteen and top of that you're a Craftlord!" Varil said disbelievingly. On other hand, Pratty couldn't utter a single word against it which made him to confirm that it is true.

Varil let out a sigh. "Anyway why are you here Pratty? I thought you are also busy for the preparation for the tournament tomorrow. Did you just escaped from your duties?"

"Na–!? Of course not! I already finished my papers before I came here!" She looked surprised rather angry with boy's accusation. Although she indeed did THAT several times in past through using that 'Hidden door' which Sakuro – the Craftlord of Sapphire – usually using. Not to mention that she was scolded by the said Craftlord about using that 'Hidden door' yet not convincing since he's the one who regularly using that door.

That thing set aside.

"Are you sure?" The blond asked dubiously to young Craftlord with his accusing eyes still on her.

"Yes! why? You don't trust me? Are you saying that I'm lying?"

Instead of answer her question, Varil changed his attention to her guardian beast floating next to her. "But I heard this noisy guardian beast of yours saying about running away or something…"

"Oh, about that?" Rasho joined the conversation and answered the question in place of Pratty with a sheepish grin. "Before we entered here, we met the sister of Kouren and Bron's tomboyish niece and forced Pratty to choose who will she going to cheer this incoming tournament."

"–And since Pratty can't make a decision, she simply ran away?" Varil guessed.

"Exactly! You should see her expression that time. It was– Argh!" Rasho then realized that Pratty's elbow hit his stomach so hard. Thankfully it wasn't her knuckle.

"And that's the end of the story." Ignoring the demon who is now crutching his stomach in pain, Pratty finished his short story-telling.

Varil shrugged but then something clicked in his mind and he made a wide grin which Pratty raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"What?"

"I'm also…interested

to your answer."

"Whaaa–t!?" Her eyes almost popped out and her mouth widely opened, forming a big 'O'. The blond slowly approached the snow-colored hair girl. His grin turned to evil grin.

"Now, Craftlord of Iron. Which side are you? That Sanary's side? Or that boyish Razzy side? Or

Me."

Pratty gulped hardly as her foot inched back. Varil stooped right front of her.

She really hated to make a choice.

"It can't be everyone's side?"

"No"

"Then I'm not taking at anyone's side"

"It can't be either"

"Urgh…"

"Well?"

"I chose Chaves"

"… That's a too obvious lie Pratty. Don't lie to me."

"Varil… I…

I'M SORRY!"

And there comes another mad dash. Dragging(?) along her guardian beast who is out of the place at that time ("What? What's going on? Hey, Pratty!").

"W-wait, Pratty!" When Varil realized this, he immediately chased after the girl.

"Don't follow me!" Pratty yelled at blond who is meters behind her while completely ignoring the complaints from the certain red oni.

"No! I mean…"

"I said don't…"

"Stairs are THAT WAY!" Varil pointed at the exactly opposite direction from where they are taking.

"Oh." Finally she come to stop and turned towards Varil. Dumb fully she blinked several times as Rasho snapped his hand from her grip. "You really an idiot, no? Where are you trying to go at first place?"

Pratty gave a small laugh and scratched her temple. "Haha… I didn't notice…"

Rasho shook his head and sighed. "I still can't believe that I took this idiot as my master."

"–And accepted her as my rival." Blond added.

"Wha–! I'm not an idiot!" Pratty protested.

"Yes you are" The demon insisted. "If you're not, try to answer seven times eight."

And she started to finger count but after few seconds she gave up. Demon made a 'You see?' grin.

"I hate math! So what!" She then walked pass Varil in childish manner, this time to the right direction. Rasho shrugged as he followed after his air-head master.

"Pratty"

"I don't answer your question"

She spat immediately when Varil called out her name. She still thinking that boy wants her to answer that stupid question that ruined her day. No way will she give the answer to Razzy or Sanary, or even him.

Varil caught up to them easily and he went next to Pratty. They walked side-by-side.

"You know Pratty…" Varil started. "If you don't want to then it's alright. I don't force you but don't run away again like that okay? I won't eat you anyway."

"Really?" She turned her head to face the blond boy.

"I'm not like those female friends of yours that become instant monsters when they can't get what they want." The boy smirked as Pratty laughed at Varil's comment about Sanary and Razzy. She also admitted that every female Craftknight of Silver guild is not normal (or can be called as weird) in their own way.

The atmosphere changed and Rasho hated that, not because he doesn't want to see them happy but he annoyed of the certain blond who getting along with his master. Jealous? No, but he just… don't want to see Pratty very close to males, especially in front of him, especially… that brat with her.

They reached to the last floor in the Labyrinth they can reach; the 50th floor, the floor where the spirit Parista was sealed two years ago.

They are now on their way to the room which the nearest teleporter was located.

Despite of Pratty's cheerful smile, Varil felt an uneasiness walking with the girl in every time he took glances towards the red oni who is following them behind.

Poor guardian beast, he was now carrying a mountain of materials for crafting which his master forced him to carry. It was a result of massacre of strays she'd done minutes ago, and Varil is happy to see that she is still strong as ever.

"Pratty, I'm not your servant you know!" Rasho hissed while balancing the tower of souvenirs on his arms.

"No complains." Pratty replied.

Varil shrugged. Okay, she's also good in taming that unfriendly demon, another reason for him to admire her.

Soon they entered to the room that has a teleporter. The room was empty and no strays are there. There are two different doors besides the door they entered; both are at the opposite side of the room; one at left and another at the center.

"Hurry, Rasho!"

"W-wait Pratty, I can't see a path before me. AHHhh!"

Rasho bumped to the wall which caused everything he carrying to fall on the floor. Pratty frowned. She crossed her arms and gave him a deadly glare. Rasho's sweat dropped.

"I…am…sorry?"

"Pick them all."

And there goes the absolute command. Among all masters he had had, the youngest (and worst of all female) of them was the only one who is daring to command him like that, completely ignoring the fact that he is a KING.

Finally he gave up and sighed. "Yes ma'am"

At other corner of the room, Varil felt an awkward presence from one of the door inside the room, specifically the door at the center. Unconsciously, he walked towards that door.

"Is there's a problem Varil?" Pratty approached him, leaving her guardian beast to letting him deal with the mess he created.

Blond blinked and turned to face Pratty as she went his side. "No… I just felt something awkward but I can't figure it out what is it" He turned his gaze towards the door. "From here"

Pratty made a quizzical look and asked. "But this is just an ordinary door"

Varil shook his head and sighed. "I mean beyond that door" He corrected.

"Oh" Pratty embarrassed for her lack of her common sense then she turned also to the door. "But this door is always locked right?" She tried to push open it. "And as expected, it's locked. Maybe it's just your imagination after all"

"Hmm… Maybe you're right…" Varil studied the door and carefully placed his palm at it.

Suddenly he felt like his energy was drained and dizziness comes to attack him. He quickly removed his hand but it's too late. His legs went numb.

"Varil? What happened to you Varil!"

That's the last thing he heard before he passed out.

[To be continued…]

[1] Regist Claw – I don't know the correct spelling but it is a knuckles type weapon appeared in Summon Night Hajimari no Ishi, the third one of sword craft series. Weapon number is 28, with a rank of 7.


	3. Chapter 3: When You Lost Someone

Disclaimer: Summon Night is a RPG produced by Flight Plan. Not mine.

**Summon Night: Pratty's Story**

**Fight 3: When you lost someone**

**Day 2**

White painted ceiling. Queen-sized bed. Large bookshelf. Golden spear.

Indeed, this is his room. His own bed.

But he was in Labyrinth right? And then what happened?

"Ah, you're awake now young master."

The blond turned around and noticed the tall, dark-brown haired man who has a mustache and circular eyeglass at one of his eyes, entered his room, carrying a tray of light meal and milk.

"Nigel." The boy acknowledged the man and tried to sit up slowly.

"How do you feel, young master?" The head butler asked, placing the tray at the bedside table.

"I'm fine, but what happened?" Varil answered. When he managed to sit up, slight head ache started to hurt him. He placed his left hand to his forehead to ease some pain.

"Ah, yes, yesterday Ms. Pratty brought your unconscious body here." Nigel could see that his young master's eyes widened but he shrugged and continued. "She said you suddenly passed out when you were in Labyrinth."

Varil looked down as he remembered everything that happened there at Labyrinth before he blacked out. That weird feeling that he felt down there…and the certain white haired girl calling his name. "So, Pratty brought me here… "He felt somewhat grateful that he has such helpful friend but it's embarrassing to causing a problem to someone, especially girl, especially HER.

Then the image of her carrying Varil in bridal style popped up in his mind. Pratty is the prince and he is the princess, it made his entire body to shiver. He immediately shook that weird image off his mind.

He sighed. When did he start to think such non-sense things? Pratty is his friend! It's normal for a person to help his/her own friend right? though he admit that he only has little knowledge about friend issues. Besides there's a high possibility that one who carried him is her guardian beast and not Pratty herself. In that case, there's nothing for him to be embarrassed about, right?

Disturbing thoughts aside, Varil felt that he missed something important, he can't figure it out what is it. About yesterday's incident? No. Gold Guild issues? That's not it. About certain white haired girl? Oh, scratch that, he's going back again to his first topic in his mind. It's definitely not HER.

Moments later, there's something clicked in his mind.

Oh, shit.

"What time is it Nigel?" He suddenly asked to the man who's standing beside him, maintaining his voice low and calm as possible.

Nigel raised an eyebrow and made a quizzical look but anyway, he fished out his watch from his pocket and obediently announced the time. "It's nine-twelve in the morning, young master."

Varil's head snapped up to face the man, his face full of shocked expression. "N- nine- twelve? It's already a time for the opening ceremony!"

He was about to get off from his bed but Nigel stopped him to do so.

"There's no need to be such in hurry, master Varil." The man smiled. "Ms. Pratty said it's okay if ever you're not able to attend the opening ceremony. She'd promised that she'll pay visit right after the ceremony so that she could inform you about the necessary information you needed for the tournament."

"What! Pratty is coming!?"

Nigel wanted his young master will hopefully relaxed and decides to take some more rest but seems that thing is went it's completely opposite because of his revelation. Man could see that the boy is almost panicking now. Nigel chuckled lightly; maybe his master Varil couldn't keep his calmness when the Craftlord of Iron is the one talking about.

"What should I do now?" Actually he's asking himself but he said it aloud.

Nigel smiled. "You need nothing to do now but to relax and rest. You must be in good condition for your match later and I think that's what Ms. Pratty also wanted you to do."

Varil sighed heavily, trying to relax himself. "Okay, thanks Nigel. You're right, I must be prepared for my match so that I could be the next Craftlord and I can't do it if my condition is like this."

"And of course never without any breakfast" Nigel said as he picked the tray of breakfast that he sat to bedside table and handed it to the blond which he obediently took it. Then he picked his folk and began eating quietly.

Noting that the boy could handle himself, Nigel excused himself and left the room.

Soon the man left the room, leaving Varil alone, he stopped eating and stared down to his partially-emptied plate. His thoughts again drifted back to certain white-haired girl who has a smile of an angel despite of ugly stalker and right-hand-of-bad-conscience (Varil's perception about Rasho) who always around her. And when she got her weapon in her hand, it turns her to an instant undefeatable warrior.

Ironic. Since when did he start to think about her like that?

And speaking of her, she's coming to visit him!

Varil finished off what's remained in his plate as well as his milk before he set them away with the tray. He turned his head towards the small drawer of the bedside table. Slowly reached for its handle and opened it and picked a small black box found inside it.

He closed the drawer and leaned back to headboard of his bed, staring at the box for the few moments before he finally opened it.

It was a simple silver ring with sapphire designs around it. It shines brightly as it reflects the sunlight that passing through the opening of curtains.

He picked out the ring from it's box and he caressed it with his thumb, feeling it's every curves of design, then he looked the name engraved in the inward part of the ring.

'Pratty'

He chuckled. It is not an engagement ring but a friendship ring. He was thinking so long of giving her a friendship gift. He really couldn't understand himself why he choose a ring from so many options he had, despite of the fact that people will going to misunderstand it as something else usually giving to lover.

But Varil doesn't care if it is a ring or not, most important is to thank her, as a friend of course, for everything she have done for him, become his friend, his first and most precious…friend.

He returned the silver ring to its original place inside the box and placed it back in the drawer. He closed it as he stood to take a warm bath.

O O O

"What! Varil got sick?"

Razzy exclaimed. The three girls namely Pratty, Razzy and Sanary plus Rasho are just walked out of the ceremony hall after the opening ceremony for the tournament.

With a sigh, Pratty removed her hands from her ears which she used to prevent her eardrums from exploding by high pitched sound waves of Razzy's voice.

"Nope, he's just knocked out. That's all, he's fine." Pratty replied but she felt a Sanary's eyes on her so she turned and gave her a 'What?' look.

"Did you hit him?"

"Of course not" Pratty snapped" –and what makes you think that it's my fault?"

"Because you always beat him." Sanary replied

"That sounds like they are married couple always having a fight" Rasho joked, ignoring the growl he received from his master, but when he saw her hand reached the handle of her sword he immediately shut his mouth.

Lucky for him, she didn't pull out her sword. Her hand was removed from the handle and he sighed in relief.

"I beat him in fight, yes. But beat him because of senseless things, no." Pratty said "I'm not like you" She added, pointed her statement to Sanary.

Razzy and Rasho burst in to laugh and Pratty snickered. The fuming Craft knight's face slowly turning to the same color as her hair, like a bomb thet will going to explode in three… two…one…

"PRATTY!"

When Sanary realized, the group is already far away from her, running in a lightning speed (Who do you expect? It's Razzy and Pratty who talking about here!).

"Come back here!" Sanary yelled and started to chase after them.

"Razzy" Pratty called the girl beside her without looking at her, her feet not stopping or slowing down, if she'll do that she knows that she will become an instant barbecue.

"What is it, big sis?" Razzy replied, perfectly not tired even running at the same pace as Pratty. Still giggling as she looked back at fuming red-haired girl, and Rasho just hovering behind Pratty.

"Can you and Rasho distract Sanary from me?" Pratty asked

"And you're going to leave this mess you made to us? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"

"I'm your master and Craftlord of Iron"

"And don't use your rank as your advantage in this damn situation, you moron!"

They slammed open the doors connecting Central Tower and the Gold Guild and they continue running away from evil-spirit-possessed-girl, ignoring the curses and some incoherent words coming out from Sanary's lips.

"I-I promised to visit Varil after the ceremony. I need to go! Please Rasho, could you?" Pratty gave a pleaded look and the demon king was taken aback at this. He scratched back of his head as he couldn't find the strength to resist her pleading look.

"Argh! Damnit! You gonna pay for this later, Pratty!"

Pratty smiled. "Thank you, you're the best guardian beast ever!"

"Always I am. C'mon brat, we gotta work!"

"Aye, aye sir!" Razzy replied with a playful salute like a military soldier. "Say hi to Varil for me big sis!"

Pratty laughed and nodded "Sure"

She quickly slipped out of the place as Rasho and Razzy turned around and started to distract fuming Sanary.

"Here, here Sanary the dragon, catch me if you can!" Razzy swayed her hands in air to get Sanary's attention which easily succeed as she heard a dangerous growl from red haired girl.

Rasho grinned and decided to join the 'fun'. "Hey I noticed something, you gained weight are you?"

"No way, I'm not fat!" Sanary protested. Sure she knows that they are just teasing her but THIS really got into her nerves!

Razzy laughed aloud about Rasho's comment for Sanary. Worst is Rasho WASN'T lying, if try to look at her thoroughly, it's true,

She got some weight.

Razzy got on her knees as one of her hand slammed the ground several times. Other one crutching her stomach and her eyes were almost filled with tears as she laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh no, she couldn't get any date then, if her body is like Master Libody's! (Varil's father)"

Okay, this is too much.

Rasho's sweat dropped, turning towards the girl who said the earier statement. "I think… We should run."

"Eh, why?" Razzy giggled. "even Sanary will going to chase after us she couldn't catch us if her body is bubbling fatty-fatty ball. I doubt that if she could even catch up with a turtle!"

"Okay then…

Don't include me!"

Rasho yelled and in instant he flew away, leaving the girl behind.

"Hey where are you going? Don't leave me!" Razzy shouted but it's too late. The Oni king was already gone.

She shuddered as she felt something cold aura coming from behind.

"Razzy~" The cold voice called her

Don't turn around… Razzy gulped.

Or else you'll be…

Hesitantly she turned around to face the 'monster' despite of her mind pleading not to turn around.

"**AHHHHHHH!"**

O O O

So many turns, wrong turns, climbing walls, play with stray acts, and finally Pratty made herself at Varil's residence. She made her way towards the front doors and knocked it three times. And soon the head servant opened the door and greeted her.

"Good day miss Pratty" Nigel smiled at her. "Glad that you came, please come in."

The man sidestepped and let the girl enter the house. "Thanks Nigel" Pratty grinned in return. "Where's Varil?" She asked.

"Maybe he's still in his room" Nigel answered and closed the door behind them.

"Okay I'll go to his room to see him." Pratty said and she started to dash towards the stairs.

"Do you know where his room is?" Nigel yelled at her before she'll out of his sight. The said girl poked her head from the turn of the stairs and scratched the back of her head. "Um… no…"

Nigel amused at her lack of her common sense though she is now a one of seven Craftlords. "Then how do you know that his room is at upstairs?" The man asked.

"I...Instinct perhaps?" Pratty laughed. Nigel just shook his head and said "His room is at second floor, third room at the right side from the stairs"

Pratty smiled apologetically "Thanks for the information." And she continued to dash towards the Varil's room.

"Youngsters really have a good energy…" Nigel chuckled. He gathered his cleaning materials he placed at side and resumed cleaning the floor.

O O O

Varil covered himself with a bathroom robe and he stepped out of the bathroom. The warm shower helped him to relax, yes, that's what he needed. He should be presentable and ready when Pratty arrived. This time is the best opportunity to give her the ring.

He picked the towel and started to dry his hair and he walked to his cabinet. And suddenly the door flung open.

"Hello Varil!"

Varil gaped

Damn. He hates people who storming into his room without knocking the door. And why for all people it should be

Her

Pratty stunned, she regretted that she didn't knocked the door before she enter. She mentally slapped herself for own mistake. She never expected to see him just finished his bath. Thankfully the bathrobe he's using covered him quite well except for his slightly exposed chest.

Pratty blushed furiously

Varil was shocked as she is. "Pratty…" was all he can manage to say. He can't find any other words to say.

"Sorry for interruption!" Pratty shouted and slammed close the door and she rushed through the hall.

What the heck was that?

When Varil realized what's happening, he dashed towards the door and opened it abruptly. He looked to the direction Pratty ran off.

"Wait Pratty, I thought you'll going to inform me about the tournament..." He trailed off as he remembered that he was still wearing only his bathrobe. He was eager to follow after Pratty but he stepped back to his room and quickly changed before going out to look for certain white haired girl.

Of course not forgetting his spear and pick out the important box then shoved into his pocket.

O O O

Nigel watched the girl hurriedly left the house. And soon enough he saw his young master rushed down the stairs.

"Where's Pratty?" He asked.

Nigel was confused of the event that is currently happening. "She left the house" He replied to Varil anyway.

Then without a word, Varil hurriedly left, leaving the man in more confused state.

O O O

Pratty dashed crazily through the back streets of the Gold Guild. She made some turns as well as wrong turns. She stopped when she bumped into someone.

"Ah!" She cried and fell backwards but a hand caught her arm before her butt hit the ground.

She looked up and realized that it was Rasho.

"Be careful you idiot" He said as he pulled her so that she could stand straightly.

"What are you doing here? Wait… where's Razzy?" She questioned him.

Rasho's facial expression turned to sad look. "She's dead"

"Whaat!" Pratty said disbelievingly.

"She fought the Sanary monster bravely. She even made herself as bait so that I could escape" Rasho sighed.

Pratty's look changed also to sad look. "Let's pray for her soul, Rasho…" Pratty said in sympathy

"Yes, let's pray for her." Rasho agreed with smirk and changed the topic. "By the way why are you here? I thought you were at blond brat's place."

Pratty's cheeks turned to pink as she recalled the earlier event. She is not intended that to happen. Not intended to let her eyes drop on his …chest.

"Are you okay, Pratty? Do you have a fever?" Rasho bent a little to level hi face to Pratty's and he gently placed his right hand to her forehead. "Hmm… you're bit warmer than usual…"

"NO, No, no! I'm okay, I don't have any fever" she swatted his hand away and waved her hands at front of her face.

"You sure?" He asked which Pratty nodded eagerly.

"Good" Rasho straighten up and made a usual smirk.

"Really, how does Varil's bare chest has an affect on me but yours not? Though you exposing it twenty-four seven?" Pratty mumbled and Rasho just blinked at her.

"Did you say something Pratty?"

"No, nothing."

O O O

Varil searched through the places where Pratty usually go but he couldn't found Pratty anywhere. He let out a sigh of disappointment and sat on the public bench provided by the park in the lower Wystern, and then he laid his precious spear beside him.

Few meters away from the park is a market. The place filled by the mostly imported product. It is already a near noon time. No wonder there are so many people gathering in the market to buy some products that will probably used for the ingredients of their lunch.

But in Varil's case, find Pratty is his current priority than food. Wait… why is he so desperate to find her?

"Varil?"

Varil instantly turned his head towards the owner of the voice. Seriously he didn't expected to see her now.

"Mrs. Amariss" Varil stood up and bowed her as a sign of respect and greeting to the mother of the current Craftlord of Iron at the same time the wife of past Craftlord of the same title.

Amariss gave him a warm smile in return "What are you doing here? You should be preparing for the tournament right?"

"I was looking for Pratty" He answered honestly. "she came to visit me in my house but she immediately left"

"I see… Oh, I know, why don't you come over to my place? Actually I invited her and Rasho to have a lunch with me today. That way you don't need to go and search her." Amariss suggested and held up a basket full of groceries she brought at the market. But before Varil could reply, his stomach responded for him with a sound of protest.

He couldn't help himself but flush in embarrassment. After searching through the entire Wystern, seems the two slice of bread, fried egg and milk he consumed this morning is not enough for him.

On other hand, Amariss laughed. "I take it as a yes then. Come, I'll make a delicious lunch for all of us."

Found no reason to deny the invitation, Varil just nodded shyly and walked together with her to the Iron's sweet home.

O O O

"Have a seat, feel at home"

Varil seated himself at the wooden chair at dining room, the only place in the house where he could found a chair to sit. Amariss started to prepare their lunch at the kitchen connected to the dining room.

Every time he comes to visit the place, he felt comfortable despite of the size of the place. It has simple furniture compared to his house, and simple life to people living here

Yet they are happy and contented. He felt he belong to this place.

"Aren't you lonely living here alone?"

Amariss stopped chopping the vegetables when Varil said that but moment later she resumed her activity and answered "A little, but I'm used to it now. Pratty is not a kid anymore, she can stand on her own feet and she's a Craftlord now. I won't be lonely as Pratty will stay happy. Besides she's always paying a visit here for me and I'm contented with that."

Varil smiled softly, he admired her strong and supportive personality, but very warm in heart.

If ever… if ever his mother is still alive, could it be like Amariss?

He really missed his mother… Somewhat he envied Pratty for having such mother.

**Then kill her mother**

Varil jolted up to his feet. The chair he was occupying fell backwards to the floor with a crashing noise.

**Kill Amariss so that you'll nothing to envy about**

No, he's not imagining! It heard from inside of his mind. Who, who is that voice?

"Varil?"

Amariss expression was full of worry as she rushed at Varil's side. His hands are now covering his ears; he is like in great pain as he closed his eyes tightly.

**Kill her**

Shut up! Who the heck are you anyway? Why are you inside my mind!

"Ahh!" Varil screamed and fell onto his knees. His head hurts like hell!

"What happened to you Varil?" Amariss kneeled down beside him and patted his back to soothe him. She couldn't understand why he suddenly acting like this.

**Kill her, kill her, kill her**

Unconsciously Varil's shaking hand found the handle of his precious golden spear and gripped it tightly.

"Varil, are you okay?" Amariss watched the boy slowly get up onto his feet again like nothing has happened. And he slowly turned to face her.

He smirked

"I'm here, mother!"

Pratty cheerfully opened the front door and she stunned

Blood…

"Mother?"

[To be continued…]


	4. Chapter 4: Curse

Disclaimer: Summon Night owns by Flight Plan.

This chapter dedicated to: **LovelyAndDull** and **jeanelle02**. Thank you for reviewing!

**Summon Night: Pratty's Story**

**Fight 4: Curse**

Red…

Everything she could see is crimson red, covering her entire vision.

No, it is a...

Blood.

Blood of her…

"Mother?"

Pratty couldn't believe herself seeing her mother lying there on the floor, covered with her own blood. Pratty's eyes widened in her realization, she felt her every breath heavier and heavier, she could hear her heart beat pumping louder.

"MOTHER!"

Before she could manage to think, she rushed towards her mother's lying form and she kneeled beside her.

"Mother, mother!" she called out but she couldn't get any response. Rasho, who's standing at door frame, is shocked as his master is.

"Lady Amariss!"

Before he could step inside the house, his eyes trailed towards to another form standing beside Pratty and Amariss. The boy's eyes are dull and still gripping the spear which Amariss' blood is still dripping from its tip.

"Varil, HOW COULD YOU!" Rasho shouted, his anger almost going to burst out and wanted to burn the boy into ashes. No, he won't let him remain even ashes!

Pratty couldn't holdback her tears anymore as it slowly fell down from her beautiful blue eyes. She looked up to the killer with confused eyes. "Varil…why…?"

The blond snickered and dashed out the house, pushing Rasho out the way which caused the Oni king to slam back to the doorframe.

"Damn…Damn it to hell!" Rasho shook his head and tried to regain his balance. He won't let him get away easily!

"I'm gonna catch that bastard!" Rasho declared in rage.

"No"

Rasho was about to make a move but Pratty stopped him. He wanted to ask why but he let his mouth shut as he saw the girl stand up and rubbing her eyes with her sleeve, wiping all her tears away. Then she looked at him with determined eyes.

"I'll going to get him." Pratty said. "You'll stay here and look after my mother while I'm out. Only you could use healing spell to help her right now. Save her, Rasho…

…please…"

His body stiffened. He doesn't want to let her chase him alone. It's dangerous. You'll never know what currently out-of-mind boy do. He also wanted to punch him hard…But Pratty is right, he need to stay here for Amariss. After all, she's his master and as her guardian beast, he should follow her orders. And THIS is not an exemption regardless of how worried he is for his idiot master. He felt himself in defeat.

He approached her and gave a serious look

"Alright, but be careful."

"I will" Pratty assured him as she dashed out the house.

After she left the place he turned to Amariss' lying form and kneeled beside her, and cast a healing spell to her wound.

"Hold on, Lady Amariss…"

O O O

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Razzy cried as she was dragged by Sanary. Begging for forgiveness and straggled from Sanary's hold.

"Don't think that you could escape from me. You, Pratty and her guardian beast should pay for this!"

Razzy is so desperate to escape but no avail. Sanary's holding her too firm.

With a sigh of defeat, Razzy let the older girl to drag her.

"Master Bron said they are having lunch with Pratty's mother today. I can't believe that they have a nerve to have a lunch after all the insults they said to me!" Sanary yelled and Razzy got scared as she imagined her possible punishment. Swim the distance between here to Vance? Forge one million high quality swords? Or every time she sleeps, she needs to put her uncle Bron's socks on her nose? Ew, that last choice is gross. You don't know how dangerous item is Uncle's socks.

Sanary wondered why the young girl's face gone pale. She just shrugged it. Whatever the reason is, she'll going to enjoy her sweet revenge.

The view of Amariss house comes to her sight and she frowned. Why the front door is kept open?

"Damn it!"

Someone's cursing made girls jump in surprise. They knew the owner of that voice and they could swear that he's very angry state.

Without a word, Sanary let go of Razzy's arm and rushed to the front door, Razzy also followed behind her.

They got to the front door and they both gasped in shock. Neither of them expected to see a bloody mess inside the house.

Sanary found the red demon king kneeling beside the lying form of Amariss. He sensed the new comers and looked up.

"What happened?" Sanary managed to say. She was very confused and she knows that the young girl beside her has a same feeling. And why she couldn't find Pratty here? Where's she?

Rasho shook his head and stood. He doesn't have time to explain the situation right now. He has a more important thing to do, more important person to go to. He is angry, yes. Confused, yes. But more than that, he's worrying about Pratty.

"I'll explain it to you later, but not now." He saw Razzy opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything, he interrupted. "It's more important for me to catch up with Pratty. She's in danger now, she chased after the killer alone.

Lady Amariss is…dead and there's nothing more I can do to save her. And I don't want this to happen also to Pratty. Loss of Lady Amariss is already enough sacrifice."

Two girls nodded in understanding. Razzy is already crying when the realization of Amariss' death hit her. Rasho moved to the door and girls move to the side so that he could pass, but before he step out Sanary began to speak.

"We'll take care of…this place and call the Craftlords. You make sure to get whoever bastard did this.

"I know" But probably you'll wish to not to know who that 'bastard' you talking about. Rasho thought but he didn't say it. This issue could be set aside for later discussion, but right now the safety of Craftlord of Iron is his priority.

O O O

Pratty ignored the looks of the guards and their yells of protest as she and Varil barged into the Central tower. But other than that they seem ignoring the two running teenager. Of course they don't care, they knew about her and Varil from how the two started from enemy to rival and turned to friends in the tournament they witnessed two years ago. And given the Iron's childish manners around her friends, maybe they are considering this like they are just playing around and no idea how serious thing is going on right now.

She concentrated on chasing and never let the blond get away from her sight. Varil entered into Labyrinth and without any hesitation, she followed him.

When she stepped into the place, she saw Varil standing above the teleporter to escape from her. Of course she won't allow that.

Pratty jumped forward and grabbed the Varil's collar from behind. "Finally, I got you!" Pratty exclaimed.

Pratty raised an eyebrow as she saw him smirk. When she realized that it is a trap, it's too late. The teleported below them glowed and the green light engulfed them. She immediately closed her eyes before awkward bur familiar sensation of teleportation greeted them.

Sensation faded as she slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she is no longer holding the blond anymore. She shook he head and slowly put her hand down to her side. Quickly looked around at an empty room and found the blond not too far away from her. He is just standing there, his back facing her. Pratty frowned, she knew this place

The Labyrinth 50th floor

She slowly made her way towards the blond. She should noticed this sooner, the reason why Varil's strangeness. Her hand reached the hilt of her sword: Excel saber and pulled it out from her weapon bag.

"Who are you? You're not Varil"

A snicker "so you know." The blond turned around to face her, his eyes glinting differently from Varil's, it's someone else's. "As I expected from the child of Shintetsu"

Pratty's face very serious. What does that mean? Is this another revenge stuff to father like Parista's incidence? If it is true then she'll going to hate her Papa for leaving so many problems for his daughter.

"And what if I'm his daughter? What do you need from my father?"

She stopped few feet away from the blond and saw him made a shrug. "You know I'm not interested to your father…"

Sudden gasp escaped from Iron's lips as she was slammed back to the near wall. The blond quickly placed his hands at Pratty's sides, completely trapping her in the place. Pratty gripped the hilt of her sword strongly as she watched the boy's face come closer and closer to her. The warm breath brushed her ear and she shuddered. Then he whispered

"…But I'm interested in you."

"Be thankful that you're using my friend's body or else I already sliced you into two" Pratty hissed which earned a chuckle from the blond.

"You want to know who really am I, right?" He said as he pulled back. "I'll give the answer you want if you come to meet me personally

at Labyrinth 100th floor"

"There's no 100th floor in the Labyrinth. Master Sakuro said there's only 50" Pratty snapped.

"Then why don't you go and see it by yourself?" Blond challenged and turned away. He moved next to the door which Pratty recalled as the one she never stepped inside.

The locked door where Varil lost his consciousness for unknown reason.

Pratty grimaced. If what he said is true then there's no doubt that this stupid thing is somewhat connected to the odd event happened yesterday.

"So?" The blond questioned, facing her again. Pratty looked up to meet that challenging look.

"I won't turn down that challenge"

There's no turning back, Pratty knows it. But neither had she wanted to turn back. Whatever waiting behind that door, she'll face it.

So be it.

Smirked in satisfaction, blond stepped aside. "Good, I will wait for you then" As he said so, blond lost his consciousness – or rather the manipulator stopped controlling Varil's body – and fell on the floor.

Pratty reached for him and checked his pulse. She sighed in relief as she found Varil's steady heartbeat.

She gently pulled him in to a sitting position then let him learn back to the wall. After doing so, she stood up.

"I'll be back soon, Varil"

She made her way to the door and without hesitation, she opened the door.

Okay, she was surprised. Surprised for two reasons: one, the door really opened (she thought it is still locked) without any difficulties and two, stairs. She saw stairs going to 51st floor. It confirms that Labyrinth has more than 50 floors.

Maybe 100th floor do exist?

There's only one way to find out. So she descended the stairs.

She expected to be attacked by stray summons but there's none. Not that there's no stray summon here, she's sure she saw some of them. But they don't attack her. Even they have that blood-lust look and seem they going to kill her anytime soon but they don't make any move. She doesn't care anyway, it helps her reach the 100th floor (if exist) faster.

So she decided to run and descended to the deep inside the Labyrinth.

She doesn't know what time is it in the outside but she knows that she wasted few good hours running inside the Labyrinth. Thanks to her stamina. She thought about her mother. Is she okay? Did Rasho able to heal her wounds on time? Or she's…

She shook her head. She shouldn't think of that worst possible situation. Rasho is there, she'll be alright. What Pratty need to do right now is to **face** the culprit.

And that culprit is there in front of her.

Compared to other floors in the Labyrinth, the 100th floor is an open space. And Pratty could see clearly he only shadow present in the room other than herself.

A summon beast. It has huge body with four long legs and similarly long neck connected to its lion like head. Two big eyes focused on the form of white-haired girl.

Pratty saw similar kind of summon beast before… Oh yes, at Kagro volcano. The one she and Natsumi-san, the hero from Seijent fought together to return it to its world. What name was it? Kirin? But she could remember that its skin/scales are colored red and this one is black.

And another difference is… this one has stronger aura… no, correction, this one has the STRONGEST aura she ever felt. She could feel the pressure. Her hair at back of her neck stood. She held her Excel saber with both of her hands and took a fighting stance.

"What do you need from me?" She asked. Her anger rising from inside "Why did you used my friend and hurt my mother!?"

Beast's eyes gleamed, looking down at girl. It began to speak but it is a foreign language for Pratty. She is unable to understand such language. She snorted. "This talk is senseless don't you think? You talk in alien."

Since there's no answer she could get from the beast, she executed her next plan. She sprinted forward with her sword pointed at her opponent. Black Kirin shot some of its scales towards her.

She dodged the rain of scales and reflected some of them by swinging her sword. She looked up and saw the beast preparing for next attack. The fire concentrated inside its gritted fangs.

Instead of moving backwards, Pratty rushed forward and rolled on the floor to dodge the huge fireball. She jumped and aimed her attack at beast's long neck.

Her eyes widened as her sword stuck in its hard scales and unable to push deeper to cut its neck. Beast swung its head caused Pratty's sword to broke into two.

She was smashed to the wall with massive force and fell to the floor. She coughed. Her body hurts. She struggled to stand up but she fell again miserably. The Black Kirin continues to approaching her and only thing Pratty could do is lying there helplessly.

The beast spoke again in foreign words. Pratty gritted her teeth. She is a Craftlord, she couldn't die here!

Her eyes focused on her broken sword. That sword was her favorite and has highest quality among all swords she created. The sword she and Rasho forged with all their hearts, created to protect the Wystern, now broken and useless like her. It failed its owner and she… failed her people of Wystern

And broke her promise to Rasho and Varil, she couldn't return to them.

She felt the beast's one of the largest fang dig into the base of her neck. She cried in agony. She almost hoped to be killed instantly so that she won't suffer for long in this pain, but even her little wish wasn't granted. Everything seems very slow and the constant pain seeping down into her every nerves. She screamed voicelessly. Her eyes continue to blur until everything went blank…

OOO

Oni king continued to flew at his top speed as he descended to the deepest part of Labyrinth.

A while ago, he asked some of the people who saw the white-haired Craftlord and the certain blond boy and he tracked them to the Labyrinth. First it confused him that why they entered into Labyrinth. He guessed that what happened to blond yesterday and the event today has some connection. So he teleported himself to Labyrinth 50th floor by the teleporter, and that's how he saw the unconscious blond and found out that Pratty continues to the forbidden part of the Labyrinth

Alone to the danger.

He quickly handled the unconscious blond out the Labyrinth and shoved to the nearby guard's arms then returned to the 50th floor.

He never had a second thought as he entered into Labyrinth's forbidden place.

And now he is trying to catch up with Pratty before everything is too late.

The stray summon around him doesn't feel bothered to the intruder. Rasho could see the reason why, because as he goes deeper, he could feel the strong presence from the depth of Labyrinth and the strays seems giving their respect to that presence.

And damn, Pratty is probably there too! He needs to be there, he's her guardian beast for good's sake! What is his use if he couldn't protect his own master?

He doesn't want to lose another master AGAIN.

Then he smelled blood as he goes deeper, the scent become stronger and stronger until Rasho recognized whose blood he smells. His eyes widened in realization.

Pratty

"Damn!"

Rasho hoped that it is not her vital points where she wounded, that she is not badly injured, that he could still save her. He will never let her go to the same path as Amariss.

When he reached to the last floor, he gasped.

There's Pratty lying like a rag doll. Her sword is broken in to two, and the huge dark summon beast towering her, its fang digging into her neck, the huge amount of blood oozing out from her wound.

"You… let her go!" Rasho yelled. Cast a burst flare to himself and tackled the beast. It clashed to the wall at opposite side of the room, and then rushed to his master's side.

The wound is deeper than Rasho thought. He immediately concentrated the healing spell on his hand and covered Pratty's wounded neck, trying to stop her bleeding.

"Hang on Pratty… hang on… I know you are strong girl. You couldn't die here!" He pulled her in to sitting position and hugged her firmly with his free hand. He could feel Pratty's weak pulse beneath his hand covering her wound as well as her weak breathing. Only things assuring him that Pratty is still alive.

There's noise and Rasho looked up. The beast is standing up again to its feet. Rasho tightened his hold around Pratty. Then beast eyed the Oni king and spoke again in foreign words. Rasho could understand what it said. He is familiar with those words. It is one of the languages of Silturn.

(Now is not her appropriate time to die)

Rasho glared "Why are you doing this to Pratty?"

(Because she's the only one who has the potential to become my key to reconnect the Lyndbaum and the Silturn.)

Rasho's eyes widened "R-reconnect Lyndbaum and Silturn? If that happens, it'll cause another war between two worlds! And what makes you think she is capable doing that? Heck, she is not even a summoner, she doesn't have any supernatural power like you think!" He growled.

(I'm not saying she's capable doing it, but I'm saying she has the POTENTIAL. I cursed her and from now on, she'll serve as a container and collect energies from her surroundings until it is enough for her to re-open the dimensional gate between two worlds. And it will take exactly One hundred days but after that, she could die peacefully.)

"You can't do this!" Rasho shook his head. He couldn't believe what happened to Pratty. She is not a tool, but that beast speaks as if she is one.

(I can, because I'm the great Inferno Kirin.)

Rasho saw the Black Kirin began to approach them. He should think quickly now, he need to find a way to escape from that safely. He rummaged Pratty's bag and thankfully he found what he is looking. Rasho pulled out a green gem and raised it above them.

"Portal shard, send us back to Wystern!"

The green light engulfed them. Beast closed its eyes to protect them from the bright light and when it opened them again, they were gone.

(Even you could run away from me, you couldn't run away from the fate.)

[To be continued…]

Note:

[1] Excel saber is a kind of sword from Summon Night Hajimari no Ishi

[2] Portal shard is item also from Summon Night Hajimari no Ishi

[3] Inferno Kirin is the strongest summon beast in the Summon Night Sword Craft Story

For Further information for this, check it on **Author's page.**


	5. Chapter 5: Unfair

Disclaimer: Summon Night rocks! But not mine, it's a game created by Flight plan.

**Summon Night: Pratty's Story**

**Fight 5: Unfair**

**Day 3 (99days remaining)**

It is dark outside. Sky is clear from any clouds, many stars and the moon illuminating the city above the ocean.

He just sat there in the dark room, staring at still unconscious girl lying comfortably in the bed, watching every rise and fall of her chest in steady breathing. He is sitting cross-legged in a chair placed nearby the bed and leaning his head sideways to the wall behind him. He's tired but he doesn't feel like the sleep will visit him anytime soon.

Yesterday's event repeated in his mind again and again, the death of lady Amariss, Varil's betrayal and curse.

What now?

As if there's a way he could help his master right now. For the times like this, he felt so useless.

"Damn curse" He muttered to no one but himself.

There's knocks on the door and it creaked open. Rasho look up to see a big, broad-chested man who poked out his head from the entryway. "Hey" man greeted "Ya still couldn't find any sleep?"

"Same for you" Oni king replied, shifting in his seat to properly face the man "Finally able to stop like an idiot for lady Amariss' death?" He teased as he saw man's tear-stained eyes due to hours of mourning.

"Oh, shuddup. Ya looks miserable as I am." Bron retorted. Walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"But I am not a crying baby" Rasho smirked which he earned a growl but his smirk didn't last long. "Yet, you're right. Even though we're not one who's hurt, we're acting like pathetic bullshit."

Bron leaned to the wall beside the Oni king and crossed his arms as Rasho returned to watch his master's sleeping form. "Ya really care about her."

Heavy sigh passed Rasho's lips and he buried his head into his hands, elbow resting on his lap. "You know I always do."

"Did ya told everythin' to Craftlords?" man asked, looking down to Oni king.

Rasho nodded, removing his head from his hands. "Including the curse. They said they discuss first about the matter and decide what to do. Blond brat (Varil) is now resting at his home and they hold him house arrest, though we couldn't put him into jail or punish him unless there's Pratty's testimony to prove that he's guilty. And about lady Amariss…" He looked back again to only person sleeping in the room "Her body will be cremate later this morning, then we need to wait for Pratty to wake up and when she's ready, we could have lady Amariss' sending-off."

Bron's face saddened again as he heard his only love's name. "…So there's nothin' we could do until Pratty wakes up eh?"

"It seems so…" Rasho reached forward and brushed some of Pratty's bangs aside

Bron shrugged "since none of us plannin' to sleep tonight, how 'bout we have some coffee together until mornin' comes?" He offered as he moved to the door.

Rasho rolled his eyes "You know I don't drink coffee. Tea is fine."

Bron laughed "Right, You don't drink coffee. I hope there's still tea remaining in the cupboard."

He is about to leave the room when his name is called. He looked back to the Oni.

"Thanks for… let us stay in our old workshop" rasho said softly "I'm not sure Pratty will like to go home since… you know."

Bron just waved his hand and left the place to prepare their drinks.

O O O

The ceremony of cremation of Amariss went smoothly. The event held privately and only few people attended, mourned for her death while the process of cremation goes. Rasho silently watched her body engulfed in the flames behind the small chamber. For awhile, he made himself deaf from every noises existing around him (especially from Bron's quite noisy and very irritable cries) as he bowed his head and gave his respect to Amariss.

It is almost noon. He is supposed to return to Silver guild and check on Pratty but Rasho found himself at harbor. Holding a jar contains Amariss' ashes securely in his left arm as he stared at ocean from Bron's private boat. He placed the jar at side and watched the calm waves sway the boat.

He closed his eyes. He remembered one of his memories where he made a promise to his former master Shintetsu, happened at exactly same place he is currently standing. He never forgets the words Shintetsu said to him:

"Rasho, when the time comes and I'm not able to stay by my family's side, I want you to look after Pratty, my precious daughter for me."

Rasho laughed when Shintetsu said that to him because even he will going to promise Shintetsu, There's only slim chances for him to fulfill that promise since he decided that if ever the time comes, he'll return to Mt. Gokei in Silturn.

But fate made a playful turn. After three years since the death of Shintetsu and he returned to Silturn, he is again summoned back to Wystern. He was surprised to see Pratty grown up in to beautiful young lady, he was more surprised to know that she is his new master, which means he need to look after her either he like it or not. He doubted if Shintetsu knew that this will happen when he told him to look after Pratty or maybe he had an ability to predict the future? Because he is placed in a very convenient situation now. Anyway he promised to Shintetsu so he will stay faithful to what he promised.

Even until now…

He is not sure if he could keep that promise this time. None of his spell could able to help whatever condition Pratty is in now.

"Don't you think that you gave a too heavy task for me to handle, Shintetsu?"

He sighed. Now he really wanted Shintetsu back but that is impossible. After staying there for awhile he picked up the jar then head back to Silver guild to check on his current master's condition.

O O O

Rasho entered their former workshop which there are currently occupying. Carefully, placing the jar at nearby table and sat on a same chair he occupied last night. He glanced at his master, seems she's still sleeping.

He closed his eyes. He knows he couldn't sleep but he need to rest as much as possible or else exhaustion and stress will going to kill him, and hoped that Pratty will soon open her eyes…

He blinked his eyes as he heard some noise and jumped up from his seat when he recognized it as a groan. Pratty is waking up! He immediately rushed to her side.

"Pratty?" He called. A relief rushed into him when he saw her eyes slowly opened and he is greeted by two sapphire orbs. She blinked once, then twice and her eyes focused on pair of dark ruby eyes.

"Rasho?" Pratty looked up into her guardian beast. She hoisted herself up, thankfully her body isn't weak and her neck doesn't hurt so much.

When she is in sitting position, she gave a small sigh. "How do you feel?" Rasho asked.

"I'm good other than the little pain in my neck. I see you healed my wound. Don't worry I'll be alright." She replied as she rubbed her bandaged neck. "By the way what happened to the summon beast in the Labyrinth? and my mother, where is she?"

When the question is asked, Rasho flinched. This small reaction doesn't go unnoticed by Pratty. Somewhat this made her nervous. "What is it?" she still insisted to know the truth. What is really happened? She needs to know!

"To summon beast…" Rasho started with hesitation. "Which I heard called itself as Inferno Kirin, I just left it there at Labyrinth because that time my priority is to save you, but since it doesn't chase us or try getting out of the Labyrinth, I have a guess that it is trapped in that place for some reasons which means currently we're still safe. And about Lady Amariss…" He looked down.

"What about my mother?" Pratty asked but she couldn't get any response from Oni. "What? Please tell me, Rasho!"

Instead of answering her question, Rasho just raised his right hand and pointed at the nearby table – or rather at the jar placed on it. She turned to look at the direction he pointed.

Pratty saw a jar and immediately recognized its design carved into it. Completely different from designs from ordinary jar, it is only used for particular special occasion and Pratty knows what kind of occasion it is.

Rasho watched her master staring the jar and froze in the place. He knew that she knows what is that jar mean. He waited for her reaction and braced himself but nothing came

"I see…" she just said.

Rasho is shocked. "'I see' that's it? Why are you talking like this is nothing? That she is NOTHING? What happened to you? She's your mother!"

"I know!" She shouted in reply. Rasho is stunned, and then he realized that she is actually shaking. Her hands clutching the bed sheet and her eyes are watery but she's biting her lower lip to stop her emotions to flow out. Even the time like this, she's trying to stay strong, like what true Craftlord should be.

"You don't need to pretend that you're strong Pratty, especially to me. I know you're hurt. Let it out, you could yell or cry. No need to worry because no one is watching you but me."

As words are said, tears overflowed from Pratty's eyes and she buried her face in Rasho's shoulder, her hands fisted and resting at his chest. Rasho soothed her back as she cried. Rasho just held her tightly.

"Rasho, why? Why is this happened?" She sobbed "Why it should be mother? What should I do from now on?"

Rasho closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know Pratty, I don't know."

O O O

"Will you be alright to be left alone for awhile?"

"Yes…Do you really need to go?" Pratty asked from bed, wiping her remaining tears away.

She stopped crying minutes ago. Though Rasho is reluctant to leave her side, he needs to visit Craftlords at Central tower and hear what will be their decisions about Pratty's curse. Also he need to inform them that Pratty is now awake so they could process Varil's case. He hopes that they found some relevant solution for his master's curse.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon." Rasho smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

Pratty glared at him for his treatment "I'm not worrying. I'm just…" She shook her head "–Never mind, forget it."

He just nodded and left the room.

O O O

He is at third floor of the Central tower. It is easy for him to access the restricted area that allowed only to Craftlords and some personnel or guards to enter since Pratty became Craftlord. Seems the guardian beast of Craftlord shares the benefit of his master.

He is heading at conference room for Craftlords because they are currently in meeting, discussing about some important matter (probably about Pratty's curse) according to the guard. When he reached to the said room, though it is not on his character to knock the door, he decided to do it for some formality and respect, but he stopped when he heard voices discussing the door.

O O O

In the conference room, there are only four people attending: Rondeau, Kouren, Tyram, and Ureksa. They are sitting around the large circular table.

Rondeau is the 'Craftlord of Diamond' and head of Craftlords. An aged man who wears a black and white robe decorated with red and gold designs, and has long beard he fond of toying. He is sitting at farthest from the door and right side of the table from him is occupied by Kouren, a beautiful lady who has dark blue hair and vermilion-colored dress. She is known to be the 'Craftlord of Ruby' and elder sister of Sanary. Sitting across from her is the very calm 'Craftlord of Crystal', Tyram. He is wearing a suit that colored mix of light brown and black and purple pants matching his hair color. Lastly, the one occupying the seat nearest from the door is the Uraksa, the 'Craftlord of Jade', wearing a green jacket and deep green sleeveless top and pants which has lot of zippers decorated. Long white scarf is placed around his neck. He has a shoulder length hair, deep green at the top and yellowish at tip. He was accused of treason two years ago and his position as a Craftlord has threatened, but thankfully his best friend Sakuro who is also a Craftlord that time, defended him and convinced other Craftlords that Ureksa is innocent because the spirit of fire, Parista is the one who controlled his mind to betray Wystern. It is shame that Sakuro left the Wystern after that and started to travel around Lyndbaum like his teacher Shintetsu did. Thus Sakuro's former position of 'Craftlord of Sapphire' remained unoccupied until now.

Tyram is the one who spoke first "So, what should we do to Pratty's curse master Rondeau?"

Rondeau leaned back to his chair with deep sigh. He placed his right hand over his left hand and rested his elbows at arms of chair. "It seems that Iron's…Pratty's condition is complicated than I thought. She is cursed by powerful summon beast. There's no information found here in Wystern that could help her."

"Then we'll going to get rid of that Inferno Kirin and force it to remove the curse from her." Ureksa said from his seat. Crossing his arms over his chest and resting his right leg over left one.

"Not so fast Ureksa" Kouren said seriously. "You know how good fighter Pratty is but she is defeated without able to inflict damage to that creature. Even we, Craftlords will unite our strength it is still too risky for us to face that Inferno Kirin."

Rondeau nodded "She's right Ureksa, we should think of the matter more seriously."

"Master Rondeau, I'm thinking to go to research travel. Maybe I could find some useful information at other places in Lyndbaum." Kouren suggested.

"Very well" Rondeau agreed and turned to face Tyram. "Tyram, go with her. Two will make jobs easier than alone. We don't have much time before that curse will take its full effect."

"I understand, but what should we do if we couldn't found anything within the time given? We couldn't let the Lyndbaum and Silturn to reconnect. It'll cause a huge problem." Tyram asked.

"Actually I thought about it" Rondeau replied, shuffling in his seat. "If there's no chance for us against Inferno Kirin, I hate the idea but…we should

**Kill** Pratty to stop the event to happen."

The chair fell on the floor loudly as Ureksa abruptly stood up. "W–what!? You can't do that!"

"Calm down Ureksa!" Kouren yelled. "We don't have any other choice about this. We couldn't risk every life here in Lyndbaum just for one girl, as a Craftlord you should know that. Besides she will die eventually after the reconnection of two worlds. Or what? Do you have any idea to defeat Inferno Kirin?"

Ureksa slammed his hands to the table. "I don't, but…this…this is ridiculous!"

"Ureksa" Rondeau called him from across the table. "Please understand the situation. This decision is hard for us too." He said solemnly.

Ureksa looked down. Of course he knows that nobody wanted this idea, it is hard for everyone to decide something like this, but the situation calls it and they don't have any other choice. "I understand…" He said in defeat.

Rondeau smiled softly. "Good. I'm giving you a task different from Kouren and Tyram. I want you to watch Pratty. If there's any progress regarding her curse, tell me immediately."

Ureksa sighed and nodded, accepting the task. Then Rondeau called end of the meeting and dismissed them. Ureksa immediately left the place.

When he stepped out of conference room, He blinked as he saw a glimpse of black and yellow cape at corner of the corridor. He is about to check it out but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

He turned around to see Tyram standing behind him. "Ureksa are you alright? I know you don't agree to that last part of our plan but…"

Ureksa just shrugged "Pratty doesn't deserve this… after everything she had done to Wystern, to us, and this is what we paying her back? Don't you think that this is unfair on her side?" He clenched his hands in to fists, anger boiling inside him. He took a deep breath to regain some control over his emotions. "I don't know why this happening to her, she's a good person. Probably I'm not here right now if Pratty didn't saved me when I almost sold my soul to Parista. I could understand if I'm the one who's in pain right now for all the mistakes I had done in my life, But Pratty?" He shook his head "I couldn't do this…"

Tyram studied Uraksa for awhile then gently patted his shoulder two times. He softly smiled towards his companion. "That's why we will do our best to help her, right? We'll find solution to this problem."

Ureksa looked at him and nodded, determination in his eyes. "Right."

O O O

Rasho couldn't believe what he'd heard from the conference room. Are they really serious to kill Pratty when there's no way to remove the curse? He knows that it is for the good of everyone but what about Pratty? How could they decide for her life without letting her know about it or even giving her a chance to speak or letting her decide for herself? They talks as if her life is **nothing**!

When he heard that they are about to leaving the room, he immediately left the place. He couldn't bear facing any of the Craftlords right now so that they could spat in to his face that their decision is right, that ending Pratty's life is

Right.

Heck they are. Then how they want him to react? Smile at them and telling them 'I understand, it's alright'?

Then here he is, at front of their old workshop door. Pratty is still oblivious about things. She doesn't know about curse and her life is now limited, but she is already in hurt knowing Amariss' death. Maybe now is not right time for him to tell her about the matter, she doesn't need to hurt more than she is right now. He'll protect her even he needs to lie and hide the truth from her.

He twisted the doorknob and entered the small room. He found out that Pratty is awake, sitting against the headboard of the bed, she is staring sadly to the small jar she is holding in her both hands. When Rasho closed the door behind him, she looked up and placed the jar on bedside table.

"How are you?" Rasho asked as he walked to sit on the edge of the bed. His face masked his feelings, pretending nothing important happened in his 'walk'.

Pratty smiled. "I'm fine, I guess…not totally but I'm fine." Her hand unconsciously massaged her sore neck.

Rasho nodded, it's good that at least Pratty is recovering. Even though situation is not that good, if she is okay, he felt that everything will be alright. But the truth is she is okay physically and not emotionally. Of course, wounds in her body could heal easily but wounds in her heart couldn't, it will take time to heal or worst it won't heal forever. He hoped he could share her pain but he couldn't. For now he could just support her, hide her from the cruel truth,

And protect from those people who want to kill her.

"What happened in your walk?" Rasho snapped out from his thoughts by Pratty's question. Then he realized that he was gazing too long at floor carpet. He turned his head to look at Pratty. "What?" he asked.

"I said" She frowned at him "Your walk. Is there something happened?"

Rasho looked away. He couldn't tell her, at least not today. "No, nothing interested." He replied nonchalantly.

"Rasho, what's wrong?"

His head snapped back to look at his master's face. She looked concerned. What makes her to say that?

"There's something bothering you" She stated calmly. Rasho blinked. She is concerned for him though it should be her who needs to be concerned. She should be the one who currently needs support, not him. Yet she is thinking of him than herself. Why is it? Why is it that she is too kind and selfless? He bit his lower lip. Realizing again how strong person his master is, he felt himself so silly. That's why he admired her right? Thus he decided giving her his loyalty. He took a deep breath.

"Pratty, do you…trust me?"

Pratty looked confused at Rasho's odd question, but she answered him anyway. "Yes, I do trust you."

Pratty watched him stand up and turning to face her. He stared at her with determined eyes.

"Pratty…" He began "Let's leave the Wystern."

[To be continued…]


	6. Author's Page

**Author's page**

**WindAL-Ironblade**

Yea here I am, WindAL-Ironblade. I added here an author's (which is me!) page. This page is created for thanking my reviewers and those people who appreciated my fic (yey! clap,clap,clap), and also other additional information for my fic and my not-so-necessary comments. This page is improved in every time I update my latest chapters and posted at next to the latest chapter, yes something like that.

So I'm willing to accept any suggestions, questions, love letter and death threats (oh, cancel the last two!) and the replies will be answered also in this page.

O

**March-03-2013**

**Chapter 4 updated**

Sorry for slow update. I was busy these days due to my makeup classes, school activities, exams, mock board, projects… heck I don't have my weekend rest! Then some of my classes extended their schedule and they invaded even my break times! You can't blame me, blame them.

For the notes for chapter4:

[1] _Excel saber_ is from Summon Night Hajimari no Ishi. It is a one kind of sword type weapon. Its rank is 7, weapon number 26.

[2] _Portal shard _is also from Summon Night Hajimari no Ishi. It is a very useful item which enable the player to return to the last visited town/city from the dungeon in instant and you could go back again to the dungeon (same place where you left) through the monument of portal you could found in every town/city unless the player go out from the town/city (because monument lose its power to return the player to the dungeon.) Commonly used to fix their weapons, recover their HP, or purchase items.

[3] Inferno Kirin is from Summon Night Sword Craft Story. It really found at Labyrinth 100th floor. It is the strongest among all enemies from Summon Night Sword Craft Story.

And for my special thanks to chapter 4, I would like to thank **shadowshed**, **jeanelle02**, **Junoan**, **Christian-Aya**, and **LovelyAndDull**. Thank you!

For answers to my reviewers:

**LovelyAndDull**: thank you that you like my fic

**jeanelle02**: I'm sorry for late update due to the reasons stated few lines above. But here's chapter 4. This chapter is for you!

That's all for the chapter 4, See you next chapter!

O

**April-24-2013**

**Chapter 5 updated**

Hello guys, chapter 5 updated faster than I thought. Even though I have summer classes, I have fewer subjects compared to normal semesters.

Oh, and the release of Summon Night 5 in Japan. I want to play Summon Night 5 too, as well as all other Summon Night series! And read all Comic anthologies and collect all Summon Night figures and blah…blah… Really, I couldn't die peacefully if I couldn't have all of them. Playing all Summon Night Swordcraft stories (or rather Craft Sword Monogatari in original title) is not enough. Currently I'm going to challenge Summon Night and Summon Night 2, PS version (Because I finally found a way to play them).

For note for chapter 5:

I really thought about how people in Wystern handle dead people and I decided it as 'cremate and sending off to the sea using small boat' something like that, since Wystern doesn't have soil to bury dead people.

I haven't got any reviewers for chapter 4 so I'll end the discussion for chapter 5 here. Bye!


End file.
